star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Alexander Bashir
"Today we celebrate one of the Empire's best, Captain Bashir, the Hero of Galidraan!" - Darth Vader, 18 BBY Julian Alexander Bashir is a citizen of the Galactic Empire and an officer in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. He serves on board the Imperial Venator Imperium in the 219th Horax Battalion. Julian is a war hero in the Empire, serving prominently in the Reconquest of the Rim. He also one of the few human veterans of the Clone Wars, serving in a militia known as the Deneba Mounted Volunteers. Biography Early Life (45 BBY - 22 BBY) "Why in Palpatine's name I was brought up there I may never know, all I know is I love that wasteland" - Julian, 19 BBY Julian was born to Dr Alexander Bashir and poet Elizabeth Avaat in a human colony on Deneba. He was the only child of the couple and as a result, received much of their attention. Julian's parents had met several years earlier on a Deep Space station where Alexander was a medical officer. They chose Deneba dun "frontier medicine". As a child, Julian received equal training in the arts and the sciences, his parents hoped that by educating him in their skills and developing his later interests that Julian would become a Renaissance man. Once finished with primary and secondary education, Julian was accepted into and attended Mirnic University in the Outer Rim. There he met fellow Denebian and physics student Jaclyn Qu'uin. Julian pursued a degree in Geology due to his love for the landscape of his homeworld and hiking. After graduating from Mirnic, Julian returned to Deneba in 23 BBY and worked for the Dravan Mesa regional government as a geological surveyor. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) "Why do I fight? Lad, if you're hoping for some grand political statement you're not going to find it. I fight because I'm scared, scared that we've been forgotten by the Republic. But when the history of our world is written, when they come to today they'll tell of us, the song of the sons and daughters of Deneba, they'll know we held-strong and united... That we lifted this burden ourselves, ourselves. " - Julian, 21 BBY The War of Deneban Freedom (22 BBY - 19 BBY) After going to university with a degree in geology, Julian returned to his home colony to begin applying his studies. When the Clone Wars broke out, Julian was drawn to the sense of adventure the conflict created. Julian enlisted with a volunteer unit on Deneba, The Deneba Mounted Volunteers, to get a taste of war. It wasn't long before the CIS invaded Deneba and the Mounted Volunteers would get their first taste of the action. Using the terrain of Deneba and surprise tactics, Julian and his comrades drove off the CIS from Deneba. By the end of the war, Julian had been commissioned as an officer in the volunteers. Within the first few months, Julian was in command of the Dravan Mesa Guards Not being tied to the typical GAR rules of engagement, Julian and his men became infamous for being ruthless in the type of war they conducted. Julian classified three kinds of people on Deneba: Loyalists, Collaborators, and the Innocent. Loyalists and the Innocent were to be protected from the horrors of war and never to be considered as "acceptable losses". Collaborators, on the other hand, deserved no such protections and were acceptable targets. Anyone who worked for the Separatists, regardless of what they were doing, was to be considered enemies. This meant the Mounted Volunteers would often take hostages and execute the highest-ranking collaborators. Famously on Deneba Julian served at the Battle for Empyrean Canyon where he was wounded by a B2 Battledroid's wrist rocket. The Ballarat Incident (21 BBY) Facing mounting pressure from the Mounted Volunteers, the CIS began employing Deneban collaborates to run the logistics of their war effort. One of these logistics hubs was the town of Ballarat a few dozen kilometres from Ash Springs. Wanting to further disrupt the droid's ability to make war on Deneba, Julian devised a strike on Ballarat. The plan was to surround the town, shell it, and move in- mopping anything left of the Droid garrison. Julian fully expected the collaborators to surrender without a fight. However, quite the opposite happened, knowing Julian's reputation on POWs the staff of the logistics office chose to resist and await reinforcements. This proved to be a thorn in the side of Julian's plan. By the time Julian's strikeforce fought their way into the building, CIS reinforcements had arrived. Now trapped in Ballarat with eighteen hostages, Julian was forced to hold his ground and await help. After a day of fighting, Julian and his officers devised a plan to break out. Knowing the droid Commander was human, the Volunteers called for a truce under a white flag. They would say they'd turn over the hostages in exchange for free passage. When the deal was proposed the Confederate Commander, Jahster Annisik, accepted. When the eighteen men and women marched out of the office, Julian ordered his men to open fire on the civilians. In a matter of moments every single collaborator laid dead before the office. Taking advantage of the organic officer's panic and confusion the Volunteers were able to slip out of Ballarat. In the aftermath, Julian played down the massacre. Claiming that he knew the CIS would never honour their side of the deal. Therefore his side of the deal didn't need to upheld either. Capture by Mandalorians (19 BBY) "I will make your scum of a people rue what you've done to me!" In the closing months of the War on Deneba, Julian was taken prisoner in a raid by Mandalorian mercenaries. For several days he was held on death row, listening to them prattle on and on about their sense of honour and Great Houses. To Julian, these were merely archaic ideals that had no place in the modern galaxy. As a result of this period, Julian grew to despise Mandalorians, as nothing more than simple-minded barbarians who built a culture on disloyalty and credits. Service in the Empire (19 BBY - Present) Joining Aurek (19 BBY) "You want a romantic life, full of fucking charm? Nah, mates, this is bloody evolution, this is war. War waged with Imperial steel and pride." - Julian addressing one of the first batches of human recruits, 19 BBY When the Clone Wars came to an end, Julian enlisted in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps and was commissioned as an officer due to previous experience. After joining the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, Julian had a list of choices for his assignments. He chose to take leadership of Aurek Company in the 219th Battalion under the Emporer's Will Taskforce. Julian came into command of a mostly clone unit of Stormtroopers, working with Master Sergeant Winger, the Companies XO was able to gain the trust of the unit. Early Service in the Empire (19BBY-18BBY) "I hate war, I hate what it does to people, turns us to little more than shells of once whole men. If I could have peace without this I would take it, but that's not the reality now is it? Someone has to keep the dark from coming, someone needs to fight to make this galaxy safe for my children, and I'll be damned if that isn't me!" - Julian, 18 BBY. Julian has served in many campaigns in the service of the Galactic Empire, on Bisqouth, Vinsoth, and Kashyyyk. These campaigns have pushed Julian and the rest of Aurek to their limits, and have always seen them come out on top. Famously Julian served during the Galidraan Campaign, leading Aurek through the frozen plains. "Fuck the cold, I hate this place. I never want to be associated with it!" - Julian, 18 BBY during the Galidraan Campaign As the Conquest of Midrim dragged on, Julian like many other officers became seen as a war hero to most of the Outer Rim's population. Emperor Palpatine and Supreme Commander Vader chose to capitalize on the popular image of Captain Bashir by awarding him the Emperor's Will Award. During the Ceremony, Supreme Commander Vader declared Julian, "The Hero of Galidraan" and had the opportunity to meet Emperor Palpatine in his throne room. While on Courscant for the ceremony Julian saw the birth of his daughter and son, Alphonse-Viess Bashir Yrrha-Octavia Bashir, who were sent to live with their mother. Promotion to Commander (18 BBY) "There's something I hate about being an officer. All the pomp and circus that I have to navigate through. I am here to fight, let's not pretend there's class to it." Before deploying on a routine mission to Dantooine, Julian was promoted to Stormtrooper Commander by Major Dietrik and made a part of the elite Nexu Squad. Shortly after his promotion to Commander, Major Dietrik was killed during the Imperial subjugation of Naboo. In honour of his late friend and CO, Julian embroiled "Burn bright, Dietrik did". The death of Major Von Saksen had a somewhat profound effect on Julian since for most of his career in the Empire he'd looked up to the Major as a role model, akin to Liane from years earlier. When Dietrik succame to his wounds in the streets of Naboo, Julian was responsible for informing his family, the Vongeyrkhan House. When it came to assaulting the capital district, Julian and the 219th furiously slaughtered the RSF in a quest of revenge for their fallen Major. The ferocious manner in which the 219th fought with, gave the 501st Legion time to kill Queen Apailana. During the battle, Julian met a young Corallan Weiss, informing the Imperial Star Fighter Corps of the young man's desire to become a pilot in exchange for access codes in the Palace Hanger. With the death of Von Saksen, Julian found himself in command of the 753rd Legion, seeing as the Empire had found difficulty in replacing these high ranking officers. As well as Darth Vader's belief that Julian was more than capable of administrating the Legion due to his role with the Volunteers. Capture by Jahster (18 BBY) After receiving a distress call from his homeworld of Deneba from a crashed Imperial Prison Ship, Bashir and the Imperium were deployed to investigate. The signal was emitted from the central mountain range, one of the few places that there is actual snow. Julian and his men were dispatched to the mountain range and began the long and arduous process of finding the missing ship. A band of Wookie slave prisoners had escaped and armed themselves. The fighting between the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps and Wookie prisoners was bloody, however Julian's men managed to gain the upper hand and rise victorious. Upon their return to the IV Imperium, CIS Warlord Jahster Annisik, ambushed the Imperium with a taskforce of old CIS ships. Though putting a valiant defence, they were overwhelmed by Jahster and his forces. Withdrawing away from Deneba, the Imperium and Julian licked their wounds and prepared for the counter-attack. Personal Life Friendships: "Funny thing, most of my mates are dead" Lt. Bragi: After a few weeks of service, Julian became fast friends with the CO of the SGN detachment on the Imperium, a clone known as "Bragi". Julian and Bragi would often discuss the different aspects of medicine and command, gaining an insight into how the other thought. Julian led the mission on a Munnilist moon that ended in Bragi sacrificing himself to save the ground force, an event that haunts Julian. Major Von Sachsen: Being his direct superior and a fellow non-clone, Julian has found himself interacting with Von Sachsen quite often. While Julian certainly has respect for the man and maintains a public friendship with the Major, he is usually is on edge when interacting with him. Julian firmly believes the Major, for unknown reasons, wants to cave in his skull with a bat. Which is seemingly strange since the Major has invited Julian to the Officer's pantry several times. Senior Captain Corlean: The Captain of the IV Imperium who Julian has spoken with several times. Julian considers the Captain an interesting man, mostly in a bad way, however. Julian has noted the Captain's interest in sharing personal information, especially about his interest in Mandalorian women and their habits. Ossiolachiih: A near-human native of Deneba, Ossiolachiih and Julian struck an alliance during the Confederate invasion. The two men led many missions together and became war brothers, earning respect through combat. When the Qu'uin Company tried using Deneban Native labour in slave-like conditions, Julian intervened. Using his relationship with Jaclyn Qu'uin to influence the company away from such practices, which only deepened his bond with Ossiolachiih. Ossiolachiih bestowed the name of Kikikwawason to Julian. Juliar Caldera: Despite his distaste for Mandalorians, due to previous experience, Julian has formed an unlikely friendship with a Juliar Caldera- a Mandalorian. When first arriving on the Imperium, Julian became suspicious of Caldera and her fellow Mandalorians. In an attempt with Captain Corlien to find out why they were there, under the guise of apologising for previous comments Julian and Juliar talked over drinks. What began as a simple "espionage" attempt became a genuine conversation. The Senior Captain is convinced of romantic intentions from Julian, however in reality, Julian merely sees her a friend and comrade in arms. Darth Vader While certainly not friends by any stretch of the imagination, due to higher station in the Emperor's Wrath Julian has come into contact with the Sith Lord many times even fighting alongside him. Despite this Dark Lord's infamous reputation among Officers, Julian has a deep respect for the Supreme Commander. Enemies Jahster Annisik A Commander in the Confederacy of Independent System and the remnants of the CIS, Julian and Jahster met during the Ballarat Incident, and fought against each other many times during the War on Deneba. Jahster views Julian as a monster, war criminal, and terrorist, believing that if it hadn't had been for Julian's hardline and heartless tactics the CIS could easily held the Dravan Mesa Province during the war and that could've turned the tide in favour of the Droid Army. Jahster survived the Clone Wars, and leads a small holdout force in hiding from the Empire. Family: Alexander and Elizabeth Bashir: Julian's parents both survived the War on Deneba, continuing to live on Deneba in Ash Springs. Alexander is opposed to his son's service in the Empire continues to support him. Alexander has continued his practice in medicine at the small clinic in Ash Springs. Jaclyn Qu'uin: Daughter of a wealthy mining baron, Jaclyn has spent most of her life being trained to take over her father's company. Despite her formal training and future role in her family's company, Jaclyn wants to be a singer and artist. She met Julian while he was at University and the two became quick friends. While her family owned most of the mines on Deneba, they evacuated the planet during the CIS occupation. When she returned, she met and became romantically involved with Julian Bashir. After the Vinssoth Campaign, the two became engaged. Alphonse-Viess Bashir & Yrrha-Nebula Bashir: Julian's children who live with Jacyln and her family. Julian has made it a point to return to his children during his leaves of absence from the service, despite his lack of presence constantly, Julian believes the children need a father in their lives. One of Julian's favourite activities with his young children is reading to them, as his parents did to him. Julian has also made a promise to himself to never let his children follow his path of military service, opting instead to encourage them to become part of the Qu'uin Company. Both were named in the traditional Deneban Native way, with the first and middle name combined with each named supplied from a parent of someone close and trusted. Connections with Deneba: Julian maintains contact with his family and friends on Deneba. He plans to retire there and teach geology once his service ends. Julian also owns a small apartment in Ash Springs, where his dog Adelaide lives. Interests Like most human officers, Julian has a great deal of interests beyond his duties. Owing to his father's influence Julian has a fascination with medicine, in specific that of disease and infection. Repairing the damage of combat never fascinated Julian, but the inner workings of the body were something he often explored. Julian also has a child-like wonder when it comes to spacecraft. He has always enjoyed the designs, abilities, and specs of star-craft- fighters in particular. While he often has little interest in those who fly said fighters, he does hold a permanent respect for pilots. Julian also keeps a small stuffed bear, a gift from his mother, named Kukalaka. The bear stays on his desk and is to Bashir, a good luck charm. Julian is a fan of Galactic Alternative Rock, in particular, he is a fan of the band "F7". His favourite album, the "Graham Bush" is an ode to the people and struggles of Deneba. It tackles social isolation (Without and With You), drug abuse in some communities (Sprinting Still), economic hardship and segregation (Black River Mining Village and The Desert Plain). Having few Perhaps Julian's favourite off duty interest is his love of Geology. The desert worlds of the galaxy have always been a point of interest for Julian, so much, in fact, he has a degree in the field. Traits and Personality Personality As a product of his upbringing and history of service, Julian has learned patience. He maintains a calm demeanour in most circumstances, however, he has a definite limit to that patience. When his will and resolve is tested until reaching a breaking point, he can let out a torrent of verbose and determined rage. As well as his usual calmness, Julian holds his intelligence both in terms of technical knowledge and abilities in the humanities. He typically listens to reason and is a perceptive man capable of admitting his own wrongdoings and bad ideas. Struggles with PTSD Like many officers and soldiers in the service of the Empire, the constant stress of battle and command has taken a toll on Julian's mental state. He constantly has nightmares from specific moments during battles that put Julian through extreme, the death of Bragi, Operation Paramount, and the death of Major Von Saksen. Julian has avoided seeking medical help. Opinions Politics "Politics is dribble, force is the only thing our enemies understand. Who are our enemies? Those who don't wear our armour, don't serve, or pay homage to their rightful government. Those are our foes, and I intend to give them nothing but force" Julian is an Authoritarian Militarist through and through. Due to his constant service in the military, he has a perspective that with the exception of Sheev Palpatine, the military is the only force that can bring safety to the Galaxy. However, Julian maintains loyalty to Emperor Palpatine due to Palpatine's open endorsement of the Volunteers during the Clone Wars. Notably Julian is fervently in favour of High Human Culture, expanding such to many near-human races. For the time being, the influence of the Republic's "Democratic Freedoms" poses a threat to the Empire's stability in Julian's mind. Therefore, the Empire should maintain a constant state of war and conflict for the next decade or so to rally the populace to the necessity of the Empire to protect the populace from these threats. Military Theory "I'd be afraid to fight me." Fighting with the Deneban Volunteers shaped Julian's opinion on warfare, a doctrine he calls Nachtjägerkrieg. A mixture of asymmetrical warfare and direct assault. Julian believes the ideal manoeuvre in combat is to harass the enemy, probe, confuse and cause the enemy to improperly distributing their forces before slamming into the dazzled enemy. Within the Empire, tactics such as the use of CAS, mortar strikes, and unit specialization have all be incorporated into Nachtjägerkrieg. Finally, ideally, Nachtjägerkrieg is to be ruthless and merciless, to strike deep fear into the hearts of the foes Julian faces. Soldiers exercising Nachtjägerkrieg in combat are to get close to their opponents, killing them from close range. Viroblade bayonets are highly recommended to leave severe external wounds on soft targets. Awards Deneba Mounted Volunteers: Cross of Deneba Command Star of the Volunteers Red Stripe Imperial Stormtrooper Corps Red Star of Aurek The Emperor's Will POW Medal Category:GGN Characters